You Are The Sun In My Sky
by IcandI
Summary: ...The empty coke bottle on the floor was spinning around and around. A high school party changes Cory's life. Now he has to face the ups and downs of the hardest thing out there....love
1. Spin the Bottle

I updated dis after I saw the mistakes I made. Ok they weren't mistakes but I did change some things. Whatever. Oh ya be4 I forget. I am gonna write another ch. as soon as I get the chance. Thanx 4 the nice reviews!  
  
I hate to write all this disclaimer stuff but here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters or actors from BMW blah blah blah + if I did I'd turn this into an episode not a story @ fanfiction. Well mayb I do own Kyle I donno iz there a kid named Kyle correct me if ya know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Cory was sitting on the cold bare floor shaking furiously but trying to hide the thought that he was scared. The empty coke bottle on the floor was spinning around and around. For Cory it seemed to laugh an evil laugh towards him. It was Cory's first high school party and the kids were playing spin the bottle. All the seventh graders were at Kyle's house (Kyle was one of his classmates from school). He watched kid after kid spin the dreadful nightmare. Worst of all they all looked so at ease.  
  
"Cory, Cory!" Shawn, his all-time best friend called to him.  
  
"Yeah what!"  
  
"It's your turn to spin the bottle."  
  
"Oh." Cory said with a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
All the kids from seventh grade from his school stared at him with wide eyes and sly grins. It was an uncomfortable place to be at that moment  
  
After gazing at the substance in front of him. he touched the dreadful bottle. I felt cold and slippery under his fingers. He felt like he wanted to throw up. He wanted to think of an excuse for not spinning to bottle but making excuses was never his strong spot, so he forgot about the idea. The lights were dim which was a bad atmosphere for Cory in a time like this  
  
"Come on!" everybody urged. "Spin it!" "Spin it!"  
  
Closing his eyes he gathered his courage and spun the bottle. Everybody watched as the bottle continued to spin round after round. Cory prayed that he was NOT going to end up kissing Topanga (the fluffy hair-ball, as Cory and Shawn called her). Finally Cory started to open his eyes slowly, first the right one then the left, but he regretted the action the moment he did it. He was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot that the bottle was still spinning. Now that he opened his eyes he could see that the bottle was going slower and slower and slower every round.  
  
Suddenly everything was black and all Cory could see was a bottle three times larger than him spinning and laughing a hardy laugh in his face. Cory could have cried then but he pulled himself together. Stay strong! He ordered himself. He blinked a few times so that he could get back into the real world.  
  
"Ahh," Cory whimpered.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
What was the scream for?  
  
Find out by reviewing my story. A few good reviews and next chapter. Hey, I know its short. Sry! Hehe! 


	2. The kiss

Cory felt sick to his stomach. There she was sitting in a white blouse covered with a khaki amber summer dress with maroon colored flowers. Cory remembered her wearing that same outfit the first day of high school. It wasn't that Cory didn't like Topanga, it was just he never thought of her as a girl, girl, Cory didn't even want to think the word.  
  
He threw one of his really cheesy grins at her. All he could do was stare at the girl, just stare.  
  
"Cory, Cory!" Shawn interrupted his thoughts "Come on smoochie smoochie!"  
  
Cory didn't know if it was better to kiss Topanga or tell a lame excuse. He could say he ate too much pizza earlier or that he had a cold so if he kissed anyone he will get them sick too. No, that wouldn't do. Has to be more realistic. His mind raced on and on searching deep inside of itself to find the answer to his problem. No luck. Cory decided to get it over with rather than sitting there in one spot looking like an afraid jerk. So it's decided I'm going to kiss her he thought but as he tried to get close to the girl he could not. He felt as if he was paralyzed.  
  
Suddenly his best bud Shawn came and pulled him to the side of the room to have a "little" talk about something.  
  
"Cory what are you doing!?" he asked his friend. "I. I." Cory stammered. "You. You." "I can't go through with this Shawnie." "It's no big Core, you're making a bigger fool out of yourself just sitting there. I know you could do it we, all know you can."  
  
Tears welled up in Cory's eyes but he pulled himself together and pushed away from Shawn leaving him surprised but at the same time proud of Core.  
  
"Topanga?" Cory started. "Yes Cory." "I want to go through with this, ok. we have known each other for a long time, right!" "Yes Cory." Topanga said totally calm. "Ok then." Cory finished, a little more calm now.  
  
Cory and Topanga moved closer to each other. Now only a few inches apart. Before both of them could do or say anything they found themselves in each other's arms kissing. Not just a peck but an emotional meaningful kiss. Cory could feel her extra soft lips against his as well as a strand of hair which happened to land on his cheek. A gentle scent of daises coming from her golden blonde locks soothed him. He could feel pink gloss rub onto his lips from hers. It didn't bother him though. All this time he called her names and took her for granted when actually she was just an average girl.  
  
Soon enough they split apart panting and trying to catch some air for their lungs. They both smiled weekly at each other and went to go see their friends.  
  
The rest of the party was nothing out of the ordinary. Cory was mostly thinking about the kiss and what it exactly meant. Cory noticed that he wasn't nervous when the event occurred but unexplainably happy. He actually found it a bit soothing to kiss her, as if some caged up feeling had suddenly been set free. After the kiss was she still his friend. or maybe even more. It was all a big blur that was just too hard to get. Finally he forgot about it and decided to just romp around at the party. One time Cory did meet Topanga's eyes but quickly looked away embarrassed and blushing furiously. After that their eyes never encountered again. Most likely because both of them seemed to have felt something from that kiss and tried to avoid each other.  
  
After the party was over and everyone started to head home Shawn winked and nudged Cory. As if saying "you're the man." Cory ignored him completely and just went on his way.  
  
He waited outside Kyle's house for his mom to pick him up and drive him home. Apparently his mom was late and so was Topanga's. Everyone left except Topanga and him. They waited on different sides of the porch. Both were silent and didn't say a word. Maybe a few grins here and there but nothing serious. Even though nothing was said the pair could feel that the other was thinking about the kiss. Finally both of there mothers picked them up and went there separate ways.  
  
"So anything special happen at that party, Cory?" his mom teased as if she knew. "No Mom, just a plain old party like any other," Cory responded solemnly. His mom thought that he was just tired, it was 11 p.m. after all. Cory wasn't tired though, he was just not ready to talk to anyone about the kiss (except maybe Topanga and Shawn). Probably because he wasn't sure what it meant yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ So do u guys like!?!?!?!?!? I tried to make this chapter longer. PLZ review!! Oh yea, I will b writing another chapter as soon as I can so stay tooned ok. 


	3. A Rush of Feelings

[A/N] Sry it took so long 4 this part to get out. I was busy and just wasn't in the mood. But finally it's here. Thanx 4 the nine reviews but PLZ give me more, PLZ! Also italics are when someone is thinking. And when you see this - it means I'm describing another person. Well u'll get it as u go along .That's all I think. Enjoy! Oh yea, Cory and Topanga do kiss in this chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Cory sat in the car while his mom drove him home he pondered very carefully. Is she still my friend? Are we now considered boyfriend and girlfriend? Should I talk to her? His mind raced on and on, examining every detail of the event. What spooked Cory the most was that he liked kissing Topanga. Thinking about it now he felt embarrassed. Was I suppose to kiss her more lightly? Now he felt as if he did all the kissing. That made him feel awkward because he was never this interested in all this romantic business. It was usually Shawn and Eric giggling idiotically babbling on and on about perfume and lip gloss.  
  
"Cory?" His mom broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, mom."  
  
"Do u wanna tell me somethin," Amy Matthews said in a tone that was obviously not a question but a direct statement.  
  
"Nah, course not," the curly-haired boy said trying to sound as true about it as he wanted it to be.  
  
Amy nodded which was of course a white lie. She knew something happened at that party. It was one of those motherly instincts. It was weird but somehow she just knew something was on her son's mind. He was acting a bit calmer than normal and that usually meant something was wrong. She needed to know but also didn't want to pry. A part of her body was urging her to ask. Ask him you have the right to know! You're his mother! Ask him! Ask him! No, no! I won't! I'm not gonna pry .never! She repeated to herself over and over, determined to chase away the awful praying feeling.  
  
Cory just stared out the window of their tan colored Toyota Camry. Normally he would have noticed that his mom didn't believe him, but right now he was oblivious to the world around him.  
  
-  
  
Wow! After so long. Oh my gosh! . Topanga could not stand it any longer. Unlike Cory she was sure what the kiss meant to her. Her feelings were bottled up inside of herself for way too long. She liked Cory for a long time now and she always prayed for the day to come when their lips would touch. She never showed it and always seemed to be happy when in reality she was dying to have their souls meet. I always liked him but after this do I still like him or do I love him. She felt tingly inside and grinned sheepishly.  
  
Likewise of Cory's mom Chloe knew that there was something on her beloved daughters mind. Oh no! She thought. It can't be! No, no Topanga. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. But unlike Amy she knew exactly what her child was thinking. Topanga, my Topanga, is in love. Oh My Gosh. She kept thinking to herself over and over again. Chloe couldn't stand for it. It was too much for her liking. Jedadia and I fell in love in sixth grade and look were it's gotten us. If he sees that awful women one more time I'm gonna blow! I would have gotten a divorce a year ago if it wasn't for Topanga. I can't have that same thing happen to her. Falling in love so early is not good. I can't stand for this. I have to do something about it!  
  
"Mom are you ok?" Topanga interrupted Chloe's thoughts.  
  
"Huh, what!?" Chloe was so caught up in herself she forgot about everything around her.  
  
"Yes, Yes, baby, I'm fine."  
  
"No Topanga, I'm not fine"  
  
"I know," Chloe said in a stern voice.  
  
"What do you. oh."  
  
"Now who is it. Come on hunny."  
  
"Cory Matthews," Topanga sighed.  
  
"Cory Matthews! Chloe wanted to discourage her daughter of loving someone so early but she couldn't. Explaining why not would be difficult because Topanga didn't know that her parents were not very happy together.  
  
"Ma, I'm not gonna marry the guy! It's just a crush," Topanga said as if she knew what her mother was thinking.  
  
Chloe just nodded. She wanted to believe her daughter, but she said the same thing when she told her mother that she was in love. _  
  
Cory jumped out of the car in a split second once the park stopped in the driveway. Heading strait to his room. Do you want something to eat?! He heard his mom calling in the background. He shook his head and responded with: no, we ate pizza at the party.  
  
Finally safe in my room. Whatever he thought he wasn't safe in his room.  
  
"Hey Core," Eric greeted his younger brother teasingly.  
  
"Oh great," Cory sighed to himself.  
  
"So who'd u kiss, lover boy?"  
  
"How'd you know"  
  
"That sly grin, rushing into the room as fast as u could, extra pink and wet lips. I did the same when I received my first kiss. So who is it." Eric explained to his confused brother.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you if u promise not to tell anyone. and don't laugh! It's Topanga Lawrence."  
  
"Whoa bro, you mean the hairball!?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that? I actually like er you know. She's not as bad as you think, so so lay off."  
  
Eric laughed to himself and shook his head back and forth as if saying what are you getting yourself into.  
  
Cory marched out of the room and out the backdoor to the treehouse. Why is he on my case. It's not that big of a deal. Who cares what everyone thinks. I think she's ok and that's all that matters. Suddenly the boy let out a loud big yawn. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'll talk to Shawn tomorrow. Right now I'm gonna get some rest.  
  
The curly-haired boy got out of the tree house and went into the kitchen. Locking the backdoor behind him, he headed up the stairs back to his room. There he found his teenage brother sleeping and mumbling something about Veronica. Must be his new girlfriend. Cory laughed to himself.  
  
After changing into his pjs he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over him. Before he knew he was snoozing away peacefully.  
  
_  
  
Topanga on the other hand wasn't tired at all. When she reached home she went into her lavender colored room. Since she didn't have any siblings she didn't have to worry about anyone knowing about the party. Locking the door behind her she went and sat on her bedspread. Finally alone. Then she pulled out a small notebook. It had dolphins swimming in the blue-green ocean. I love that picture more and more every time I look at it. Taking out a pink pen from the drawer of the desk in the corner she began to write of the event at the party. The notebook was actually her journal where she wrote all her special memories. This was definitely something to be remembered.  
  
Gosh, I'm so tired. Topanga looked at the clock on her wall. 12:02 already. Wow, time does fly. Better get to bed. Maybe if I have the guts I'll go over and talk to Cory tomorrow.  
  
She changed into a pink long-sleeved nightgown and tucked herself in. She felt so safe in her bed. Not a care in the world.  
  
The next day she woke up feeling broken done but not in the mood to sleep more. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:17. Yup, it's time to get up. The girl got up and looked out her bedroom window. Oh my gosh! It's snowing! This is the first snowfall this year. Quickly she changed into a blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Pulling on some white soaks and after some boots. Topanga stampeded down the stairs. Once in the kitchen she grabbed some toast and left a message for her parents telling her she went outside to play in the snow. Can't forget my jacket or I'll freeze to death. She grabbed her jacket and was out in a flash.  
  
Ah, fresh crisp snow. Thinking to herself, she guessed it had fallen last night. The white snow was about three inches deep which made it a bit hard to walk through.  
  
Plop! She felt something hit her back. Quickly turning around she saw a small boy glaring evilly at her.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" she screamed at the boy which made him running off to his mommy. He probably was about eight years old.  
  
Plop!  
  
"Geesh! You just don't get it!" She turned around but found nothing and no one behind her. Forget it she convinced herself.  
  
After two more accidents like this one she reached her destination. the Matthews residence. Here I go. Calm down Topanga.  
  
She knocked on the backdoor. Before she knew it the door was answered by the one and only Cory.  
  
"Hey Shawn!" he exclaimed to her.  
  
"I don't know what it is, maybe the cold, but I'm Topanga."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I was just expecting Shawn. Not that I have anything against you. Well, actually I have to talk to you about that."  
  
"Likewise," the girl responded.  
  
"Ok, let me grab my jacket and we'll go for a walk in the park."  
  
Cory grabbed his jacket and slid out the back door. Closing it he came upon a struggling Mr. Feeny trying to do something to protect his flowers from the cold.  
  
"Gee, such cold weather. Someone could have warned me it was going to snow. Oh great, the petunias are covered with a thick layer of snow. Tsk tsk tsk." George mumbled under his breath.  
  
The pair of kids giggled at the site in front of them. Mr. Feeny didn't notice them because he was too busy to care about anything but his flower garden at the moment.  
  
"So, ummm, why'd you come to see me," Cory started a conversation.  
  
"I guess I wanted to talk to you about the, you know"  
  
"Yeah, same here I guess. It feels sort of strange. You know?" Cory was trying very hard to say how he felt inside but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. "It was like a caged up feeling of mine just came loose. Like it was bottled inside of me for so long and I just couldn't hold it back any longer. It's really strange. I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly a huge snowball hit Cory on the back causing him to topple over to the ground.  
  
Then the same happened to Topanga.  
  
Cory looked upset and a little angry but Topanga started to laugh. Her laugh was contagious, so Cory couldn't help but laugh with her. Soon both of them were laughing hysterically and rolling around on the snow. After a while Topanga felt something on her back.  
  
"Gotcha!" Yelled Cory from a distance.  
  
Topanga was laughing so hard she didn't notice when Cory got up and went away.  
  
"Oooo, I'm gonna getcha back!" Then she threw a snowball at Cory who returned one back to her. Not long after they were covered with snow and were laughing so hard tears came out.  
  
"Brrrr, It's cold," Topanga finally broke the laughing strike.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go back to my house," Cory suggested.  
  
"Sure lets go."  
  
It really was cold and Topanga was shivering like crazy. She didn't even notice how she grabbed Cory's hand on accident. Cory didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok, we're here," the curly-haired boy annonced.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Do u want some hot cocoa?" Cory suggested.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Coming right up"  
  
Topanga didn't feel like coming in so she just sat on the porch swing. Wow! I don't even know what to think. She swung a little while waiting for the hot drink to arrive.  
  
"Here you go," Cory surprised her.  
  
They sipped the drink quietly. Both afraid to say anything. Once they finished they put the mugs down and just sat there swinging back and forth on the swing. Eeek eeek. The swing made a quite soothing sound. Suddenly out of nowhere a slight snowfall swirled around them. It was such a romantic atmosphere.  
  
Topanga looked into Cory's eye surprised to find him looking back at her. Their lips moved closer together. And before they knew it, they were kissing lightly. Cory embraced Topanga's waist. Topanga felt tingly inside having a boy touching her waist, but returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. Cory then started to make the kiss more passionate. Both of them could still taste the hot cocoa on the others lips. Topanga could feel Cory's hot breath on her lips. She also felt the tiny snowflakes land in her hair and all around her. They just sat there kissing more and more passionately. Topanga leaned back on the arm of the porch swing.  
  
Clong!  
  
They both quickly broke apart hearing the noise behind them. Even after they broke apart they tended to stare into each others eyes and tell the other that they like them a whole lot and want to be a couple, but they couldn't, at least not now.  
  
"Oh hi Topanga," the girl received a warm greeting from Cory's mom. The sound they heard earlier was the slam of the car door.  
  
"I'm just going to go in and make some lunch would you like to join us?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I was about to leave anyway."  
  
After Amy went inside Topanga got off the porch swing and started to leave. Cory looked a bit upset to see the girl leave. She noticed that and blew a goodbye kiss to him. Now both of them knew what the kiss meant..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So hopefully you liked it tell me if you did or not in you reviews. I'm gonna write another chapter. Probably about what will happen to them at school. If you have any suggestions ur welcome to share them in ur reviews. Wow! I'm so happy! This was my longest chapter. Yay!!!!!!! 6 pages!! PLZ review!!!!!!! 


	4. A New Student, A Dance, And A Date

FACING AND EXCEPTING LIFE:  
  
Chapter 4: A New Student, A Dance, And a Date  
  
A/N: I really wanna thank CRAZY-CHICA 4 reviewing ALL my BMW stories. Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! U ROCK! Everybody else rocks 2 but you guys should really follow in her example. So review review review!!  
  
Oh yea, Cory and Topanga kiss. They will in almost every chapter from now on. ________________________  
  
"Hi Cory!" A famale voice reached the boy's ear. It was coming from across the hall.  
  
"Topanga, hey!"  
  
"Cory hurry up we have to get to first period. I'll see you there." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away to homeroom.  
  
"Since when is Topanga your girlfriend?" Shawn questioned the surprised Cory.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! Were not even going out!"  
  
Suddenly Topanga came out of the classroom and walked straight up to Cory.  
  
"Cory, do you want to see a movie after school?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Cory answered excitedly.  
  
"Not going out, sure," Shawn remarked.  
  
"Well maybe she is my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that? For once I, me, Cory Matthews, the safe guy, have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah but it's Topanga, the girl you knew since you were three, the girl we threw spitballs at, the girl who claims to have contacted Cleopatra! That's still safe!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Cory walked walked into homeroom which was English with Mr. Turner. He sat down in his usuall sit. In the middle row, in the middle of the classroom behind Topanga. Topanga turned around and smiled at him.  
  
Shawn sat down behind him, late as always.  
  
"Nice for you to join us Hunter," J. Turner concluded from the front of the class.  
  
"Before I begin I have two announcements," he began."First of all we have a new student with us today. I'd like you to meet.....Stuart Minkus!" A blond haired boy walked into the classroom.  
  
"Minkus!!" The trio yelled in unison.  
  
"Do you three know him?" Mr. Turner asked.  
  
"He was only the smartest kid in class last year," Cory informed his teach.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Well anyway, Stuart, would you please tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Sure," he said in his annoying neardy voice."Well. As you already know I used to live here, but then my dad's job got transfered to California. But then we moved back here again and here I am. Thank you."  
  
Some people clapped others just sat there.  
  
"PfLOSERppt" Shawn said into his fake sneeze.  
  
Minkus threw a nasty glance toward Shawn and sat down in the seet next to Topanga. He smiled sweetly at Topanga revealing his retainer.  
  
She ignored him and threw a glance to Cory which read "Help!" all over it.  
  
"Now for the second announcement!" Turner continued.  
  
"The school is going to hold a winter festival/dance in two weeks! It's exatly the same as any other dance except one girl from eighth grade will be crowned Winter Queen.  
  
"If it was from seventh grade you would win Topanga," Cory commented.  
  
She plainly nodded.  
  
The rest of the periods before lunch went by quickly with no importance whatsoever.  
  
~AT LUNCH~  
  
"Topanga, you look absolutly stunning today," Minkus surprised the girl.  
  
"Um.... thanks I guess."  
  
"I was just wondering if you have no one to go with yet....um....I'd like to take you to the Winter Festival. What do you think?" Again he threw her a really cheesy grin.  
  
"Uhh. I'll get back to you when the time comes closer to the festival."She walked away quickly to find Cory.  
  
"PttLOSERttp!" Shawn walked by.  
  
"Oh be quite!" Minkus couldn't help but get out.  
  
Shawn just walked away.  
  
The rest of the day was like any other. Science, math, history, all the junk the kids were never going to need.  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
"So Cory what movie are we seeing?"  
  
"I think Ahhhhhh!(I made that up.hehe.)"  
  
"That's a horror movie right?"  
  
"Yup! That's fine...isn't it?"  
  
"Sure lets just go."  
  
Cory and Topanga got the tickets and headed into the movie theater. They got popcorn(they thought it would be better to take one instead of two) and two icees.  
  
The movie was great. Really spooky but funny in a way.  
  
Topanga watched the movie and glanced at Cory. His brown eyes glued to the screen. She wanted to kiss those lips.  
  
One time Topanga got scared and grabbed Cory's hand and scooted closer to him until there faces were practicly touching.  
  
Another time Cory reached for some popcorn only to brush against Topanga's hand slightly. It send shivers down his back.  
  
All in all the movie was good. Cory even kissed Topanga on the cheek lightly.  
  
-  
  
"Well this is it. The point where I say goodbye," Cory said to Topanga on her doorstep.  
  
"Cory....kiss me."  
  
She leaned in surprised to actually feel Cory kissing her. She put her one hand around his neck and stroked his brown curly hair. Her eyes closed and she felt the fireworks and the firecrackers blast off as she deepend the kiss.  
  
Cory embraced her and pushed their bodies closer together.  
  
Finally they broke apart panting for breath.  
  
Topanga fluttered her eyesbrows and grinned sweetly.  
  
Cory started to leave but then came back and kissed Topanga on the cheek one more time.  
  
"I liked you since I was three but now I think I love you. I hope in the end we'll be together."  
  
He put his hand under her chin and set a peck on her lips leaving her standing there melting away.  
  
Chloe from the upstairs window watched all this...and she was NOT happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review! Reivew! Reivew! Sorta short. Live w/ it. 


	5. A Dress and an Accessory of Kisses

FACING AND EXCEPTING LIFE  
  
Chapter 5: A Dress and an Accessory of Kisses  
  
Summery: There's one week until the Winter Festival. Cory and Topanga are going together. And in this chapter Topanga goes to buy her dress. Romance Scene!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chloe! Please hurry!" Topanga shouted to her mom. As usuall calling her by the first name.  
  
"There is only one more week until the Winter Festival! I have to get my dress."  
  
"Just a moment....I'm coming," Chloe responded. She hadn't talked to Topanga about Cory yet but she was planning to in the car.  
  
"Finally!" Topanga was overjoyed to see her mom FINALLY prepared for a quick trip to downtown. She loved to look around the little shops at the end of the street. Especially the tiny green store on the left corner with the tinted window. If you glue you face to the glass and look through you could see petite, perfect wooden figurines. All of them so beautiful. With faces so detailed it's hard to believe.  
  
Once Topanga and her mother got into the car and buckled up they were off.  
  
"Topanga, dear, I have to confess....I...I...um...saw Cory and you kissing on our doorstep," Chloe threw a nervous glance at Topanga.  
  
"What. What?!" she sounded more angry this time."How could you spy on us?!" tears were in Topanga's eyes. Just the point of having her mother break their golden chain of trust disgusted her unbareably.  
  
"I wouldn't have been so mad if you would have told me earlier!"she turned her face to the window, away from her mother.  
  
Topanga, I'm so sorry," Chloe tried to comfort her.  
  
"You know, save it! How do I know your telling the truth NOW!?" Topanga snapped revealing her tear streaked face.  
  
Chloe shoked by her tone started to say something but couldn't get it out.  
  
Soon they made it to a shop that sold dresses. Topanga who had time to recover looked at her mother nervously, obviously now sorry for her tone earlier. She bit her bottom lip and looked into her mother's eyes. Chloe had a tear running down her cheek. Topanga sobbed and also had a tear roll down her velvet skin. Suddenly she fell into her mother's arms and embraced her tightly. Now sobbing even more.  
  
"I'm SO sorry how I acted! I just didn't want to loose our special bond. I love you....mom," Topanga apoligized. Chloe, who was surprise at Topanga's word. Mom. She never called her that.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I never should have spied on you. I'm just scared of loosing my baby girl."  
  
"Mom...you never will. I love you."  
  
Chloe now felt better after having this talk or argument. She was going to rely on her daughter more.  
  
"Lets go in and get you a dress."  
  
The reunited two family memebers went in hand in hand.  
  
"Mom. Look at this one!" It was a white spigetti(how do you spell that?)- strap gown knee high. It had tiny sparkles that made the whole dress light up.  
  
Topanga went to go try it on in the small fitting rooms.  
  
She came out. Beautiful. There was a fan nearby which made her hair fly all around her. Chloe sighed at her daughter.  
  
"How much?" Chloe finally managed to ask.  
  
"Um..oh..$399" She said a bit upset.  
  
"Maybe we could find something a bit cheaper," her mother suggested with a frown as well.  
  
Topanga and Chloe searched through the 3 racks with dresses. Of course Topanga tried on other dresses. A long green one. A halter scarlet one. And a velvet black one with no straps at all. But all of them didn't seem to fit the girl. Then a lady that worked there brought one more dress from the back room. It was a silk dark dark blue dress. Just above the ankles in length, spigetti strap, a slanted bottom with with white swirls with random crystel colored glass gems.  
  
"Topanga! Check out that one! It's stunning!"  
  
Topanga tried it on only to look absoloutly gorgeous in it. It was tight and fit perfectly. She was amazed at herself and it was only $250.  
  
Soon enough it was packed away in a paper bag with a pair of blue high heels and a petite handbag.  
  
They went back home and Cory was there with a bundle of forget-me-nots.  
  
Chloe smiled at Topanga and excused herself to the kitchen.  
  
Topanga put her hand over her heart and sighed. She smiled a wide smile at Cory and brushed her lips against his cheek which was supposed to be a kiss.  
  
"Cory! Hi! Let's go in," Topanga started conversation.  
  
The pair went into Topanga's room. She stuffed the bag under her bed, hiding it from Cory.  
  
"Here," Cory stammered handing Topanga the flowers. She smelled them and set them on her table. Since they were already in a small vase she didn't have to get one.  
  
Topanga put in a CD with classical music played by a sax. It wasn't really romantic nor rock and roll.  
  
They then sat down and took each other's hands forming into 'one'. They sat there staring into the each others eyes. Cory drew closer and kissed Topanga's tender lips. She placed her hands around his neck and drew even closer. Cory then stood up and they danced for about five minutes. They split apart and Topanga put her hands at her sides. Cory slid down her arms. Once he was at her palms he grabbed them and squeezed tight. Then he put his index finger to her lips and ran over them making the girl relax her shoulders, close her eyes, and tilt her head. He set a soft peck on her lips sending shivers down their spines. Soon enough Cory started to masage Topanga's shoulders. She took his hands off and turned herself to face him. It was then her turn to start a kiss. She did and being even braver added tongue. For a minute they roamed each others mouths. Exploring every inch. Topanga picked up a scrap of potato chip in his teeth. They soon split apart panting for air. Cory then wiped some frosting off the cupcake on Topanga's desk and placed it on her neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked off the frosting.  
  
When they heard the phone ring Chloe's hand could be heard on the other side of the door knocking.  
  
"Cory! Your mom says you should be heading home for dinner."  
  
Cory gasped, grabbed his jacket off his girlfriend's chair sending it spinning around and around. He flew out the door brushing across Chloe, thanking her, and flying out the front door.  
  
Chloe grinned at Topanga and left closing the door behind her. Topanga sat on her bed, legs crossed, sighed a heavy sigh and smiled up to the heavens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Review PLZ!!!!! I'll update soon. Was the romance scene to quick or to ook. I thought it was way to ook but I just had the ideas. Tell me so I could make it better later. Ignore the grammer and spelling mistakes plz. My comp. was not cooperating w/ me. Ok. Thanx 4 all who reviewed and who will. And I hope u didn't have a bad a day as I did. God Bless. 


	6. Dance Part I

It was the day of the dance and in the halls of John Adams more couples were trotting around than ever before.  
  
Even some teachers were whispering together and giggling.  
  
Topanga aproached Cory.  
  
"Cory! Tonight is the night of the dance!"s  
  
"I know. Pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Perfect! See you then."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and went to her first period class.  
  
~~~~~MINKUS~~~~~~~~  
  
Minkus stared as Topanga kissed Cory's cheek. He wanted to go over there and give him a black eye....no matter the consiquence.  
  
His hands formed into a fist but he knew he shouldn't start a fight.  
  
Anyhow, he was thinking of asking a girl to the dance named Ashley.  
  
Ashley wasn't the coolest or prettiest on the block....actually she was sort of a nerd.  
  
She had brown hair that she always wore in high pigtails. Ashley had beautiful blue eyes but they were covered with thick rimmed glasses. She had green braces on her two front teeth and everyday she wore the same outfit design. A navy blue skirt coming down to her knees, A white blouse, high socks, and brown loafers.  
  
*Minkus go for it. Topanga is just gonna be another name in the past. There, Ashley is coming down the hall!*  
  
Minkus and Ashley knew each othere pretty well from Science Class. They have been lab partners since Minkus came to John Adams and they both secretly liked one another.  
  
He gathered up his courage and came up to Ashley.  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Oh hi Stuart!"  
  
"Ashley..umm...will you go to the dance with me?" Minkus said barely talking at all.  
  
"What is it Stuart?" Ashley aked obviously not hearing him  
  
Minkus put his hands behind his back and rubbed his foot against the ground.  
  
"Maybe we could go to the dance together tonig-" Minkus started but got cut of by Ashley.  
  
"Oh Stuart! I'd love to go with you! Pick me up at seven!" Ashley was very excited. She never went to a dance with a boy.  
  
"Really? Great! I'll see you then Ashley," Minkus waved goodbye but got a kiss on the cheek instead.  
  
He's face instintly became as red as a tomato.  
  
His first dance and he had a date!  
  
~7:06 at Topanga's house~  
  
Cory arrived at the doorstep of Topanga's house. He was holding a single white rose. *Ok Cory take a deep breath*.  
  
His trembling index finger reached the white doorbell button.  
  
Topanga opened the door. She was in her new dress, her heels, and had her purse. Her hair was crimped and was pulled up with single strands outlining her face. She looked so beautiful. She had on a silver choker and an Italian charm bracelet.  
  
Cory's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.  
  
Topanga blushed furiously and looked away.  
  
"He..Here. Thi...this...is....fo..fo..for ye..you," Cory stammered as he gave Topanga the rose and pushed his jaw shut with his hand.  
  
"You look great, Topanga," Cory said to his date and led her to their car where Eric was waiting to take them to the dance.  
  
~7 at Ashley's house~  
  
Minkus got his cousin, Vicky, who was visiting from New Jersey, to drive him to the dance. She was 27 years old and resembled Minkus a lot. She had the same hair, nose, and eyes as him. Vicky could easily pass for his older sister.  
  
"Go get i'm tigerrrrr," Vicky said as she patted her cousin on the back. She always pronounced her "Rs" that way, since the day she started talking.  
  
He smiled a lopsided smile and she gave him a thumbs up sign.  
  
He got out of the car and headed to the wooden door. He knocked waiting for a response. Ashley's house was a light yellow white daises in the front yard.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open....  
  
TBC!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry u guys. Writers block. I haven't been getting reviews. :( Plz review it means so much 2 me!!! Thnx! I luv u all. 


	7. Dance Part II

A brown-haired girl stood on the outmeal colored carpet inside of her house. She wasn't the girl she was at school every single day. She wasn't a nerd. She was....beautiful.  
  
Ashley's eyes sparkeled in the dim light of the streetlights. Shadows were dancing across her face.  
  
She had on a dark purple silk dress that came up to her knees with only one strap. Her hair was plainly down and embraced the outline of her face. She had no glasses on and her braces were gone.  
  
Her date stood there and stared at her without blinking. *Oh my gosh. She looks gorgeous.*  
  
"Wha...What happened to your braces an.. and glasses?"  
  
"Oh," she giggled and grinned. "I'm wearing my contects and I had an appointment to get my braces off. I had them for two years you know."  
  
"Oh," was all the young boy said.  
  
All of a sudden Vicky honked annoying horn in the car twice and the couple went to take a seat.  
  
"Bye Bye Mom! Dad!" Ashley embraced her smiling and crying parents and waved goodbye  
  
Minkus and Ashley climbed into the backseats of the car. Both of them felt a little strange and nervous.  
  
Minkus's emotions were haywire at the moment. He felt nervous yet excited, happy yet sad. He wondered. *Is Ashley the one causing all this?*  
  
Ashley was also in a strange position. She didn't know why but she wasn't very happy. Ashley thought her first dance was going to be the best night of her life, yet she felt rather upset. *Was Minkus the one causing all this*  
  
After a long five minutes the trio reached John Adams.  
  
"Ok. Herrrre we arrre. You two have loads of fun. I'll pick you up at nine. Bye cuz. Nice to meet you err..Ashley," Vicky shook Ashely's hand and hugged a blushing Minkus.  
  
The couple climbed up the flights of stairs to their school. Music could be heard coming from the inside. They stepped in and went into the gym. As they went in the aroma of food and the pounding sound of music surprised them. It was spectacular! The gym was decorated in their school colors and looked out of this world. A banner hanging over two sets of five chairs said: WINTER FESTIVAL KING AND QUEEN CONTESTENTS. Couples were dancing on the hardwood floors to the fast-paced song, First Date, by Blink 182.  
  
"That's my favorite song!" Ashley shreaked, all her sorrow draining out. She grabbed Minkus's hand and dragged him to the dance floor as they started to wiggle around, so called dancing (both of them weren't very good).  
  
After the song ended everybody were panting and as red as red gets from dancing. Then a slow song came on and the couples linked together and slow danced. Girls with their eyes closed and heads on the boy's shoulder, and the guys grinning ear to ear.  
  
Ashley glanced at Minkus. As much as she liked him she couldn't picture herself dancing with him. Minkus made a move towards Ashley but she jumped away unawaire of what she was doing.  
  
"Ashley? Is that you?" A strong male voice boomed over Ashley's shoulder  
  
"David?" Ashley turned around and blushed to see her ex-boyfriend, but was he really her ex? David had really bleached hair, and when I say bleached you could see it across the baseball field as a yellow dot if you strain your eyes.  
  
"You look great, Ashley," David started to talk to her, his forhead starting to sweat .  
  
Minkus raised one eyebrow at David but the ex-boyfriend didn't notice.  
  
"I was..umm... thinking...Maybe you wanna dance with me?" David winced and barely got the words out.  
  
Ashley blushed but all of a sudden a feeling of great delight poured over her.  
  
"Of course...Dave," Ashley responed grinning wildely.  
  
They smiled at each other and Ashely put her hands around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. NOW Ashley was going to have the best night of her life. David was the one she was yearning for. She always loved him and hoped they would be together again someday.  
  
She didn't even say anything to Minkus. The upset boy felt like an abandoned puppy. He winced and walked over to get some punch. At the punch bowl there was a blond girl. She was really pretty and had on a gorgous pink dress. She smiled at Minkus and he returned the smile. Then somebody came up behind the girl and covered her eyes. It was a brown-haired boy that Minkus knew from English class. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Minkus's smile turned upside-down and he decided to call Vicky to pick him up.  
  
TBC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pLZ rEvIEw!!!! I HoPE THaT u LIkED THiS ChAp. I KNoW ThE LASt OnE wAS CrUD. sORRY AND ReViEW!!! pLz ExcUse thE gRamMer and SpelLing mistaKes. I'm SoRry 4 tHe conFuSioN buT insTeaD oF 7th gRadE thiS iS NoW gonNA bE seT In 8th. 2 RisSa thAts eXactLy whAt I waS gOinG 2 dO anYwAY. And pLz fEel fRee 2 suGgeSt anYthiNg. I wiLl takE thE aDvicE inTo cOnsidEratioN. aNd reMembEr REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
